Star Wars & Friends The One with the Proposal
by sexystarwarslover
Summary: Emotions are high and secrets are trying to be kept, when Obi Wan plans to propose to his girlfriend Padme, with an ex boyfriend back in the picture, will he lose the girl he loves because he wants to keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars & Friends **

**Obidala Style**

**"The One with the Proposal"**

**Cast:**

Obi Wan Kenobi as Chandler

Padme Amidala as Monica

Anakin Skywalker as Joey

Satine Kryze as Rachel

Ahsoka Tano as Phoebe

Bail Organa as Richard

Pre Vizsla as Ross {mentioned only}

**Author's Note:**

Okay so this is a crossover story of my favourite Star Wars characters mixed into a story of Friends which is one of my favourite tv shows. This story was inspired by my Clone Wars lip sync video, found here

watch?v=Bvt0Kls1pto

Now if you know the actual episode, I took out the side story and focused on Obi Wan and Padme parts so it's shorter and that is why Pre Viszla is only mentioned and he's only there cause I needed one more person for the videos, but hope you all enjoy it

Here is the link to the show "Friends" for those who aren't familiar with it

title/tt0108778/?ref_=nv_sr_5

**Summary:**

Recently, Obi Wan Kenobi has made the big decision to take the next step with his girlfriend Padme. Their friends Anakin, Satine, Ahsoka and Pre Visuzla are all excited for their friends and enjoy keeping this a secret from Padme. On the night Obi Wan wanted to propose, it was a fail because they ran into Padme's old boyfriend Bail Organa so now, determine to keep it a secret, Obi Wan has been giving the illusion he will never propose.

BIG mistake. Unknown to him, Bail confesses to Padme that letting her go was the stupidest thing he's ever done and wants her back and be with her forever. Confused, Padme tests Obi Wan and finds out he will never marry her not knowing of his real intentions.

Discovering from their friend Anakin who Padme has gone running too, Obi Wan desperately races to find her and propose. Will Obi Wan propose to Padme so they can be together forever?


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Love Triangle

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Love Triangle**

Padme Amidala had been working back late one night in the Senate. She was feeling pleased with herself that she had gotten through the massive amount of paperwork that had placed on her desk earlier that day. She had also delivered a strong speech in the Senate that afternoon. So when her handmaiden Dorme informed her that someone wanted to see her in her office just now, she was surprised to see Bail Organa enter.

Ever since she and Obi Wan ran into him the other night at dinner, she realised she still liked him but how much she loved Obi Wan now. Of course what Bail had just told her, left her stunned.

Padme standing up at her desk, stared over at Bail Organa, still shocked about what he had just confessed to her. She folded her arms across her chest as she stuttered to find a response to him.

"What?" she asks "What did you-" she stutters once more "What?" she asks him. Bail sighs, he should have expected this response from Padme considering why they broke up in the first place.

"I still love you" he admits going on "And I know I shouldn't even be here telling you this. I mean you're with Obi Wan" he points out "A guy I really like" he assures her before he quickly adds "And if you say he's straight, I'll believe you" trying to make a joke out of the situation.

Padme looks at him blankly unable to respond to that before he spoke up once more "After seeing you, I knew if I didn't tell you, I'll always regret it" he insists "Letting you go was the _stupidest_ thing I ever did" he confesses looking away as Padme starts to feel uncomfortable

"You know you really shouldn't be here. It's late" she only replies however Bail shrugs

"Well, I'm sorry" he replies "I'm know this is the wrong time and the wrong place, but I had to tell you" he goes on, before he breathes "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and marry you" he confesses.

Padme's eyes widen as her hands fall to her sides. She had wanted to hear those words come from Bail's mouth when they were dated-she thought they'd be together, and then he said it "I want to have kids with you" he finishes.

Padme stumbles slightly, not noticing she had already pushed her chair away from her, before she places her hands on her desk. "Oh my god" she gasps as Bail moves over towards her

"I know this is crazy, but am I too late?" he asks. Padme sighs, turning towards him

"Yes you're too late!" she exclaims "Where was all this three years ago?" she asks him. Bail nods in agreement

"I know, I was an idiot" he agrees "And I tried to forget you, I really did" he insists "After our lunch last year, I spent six months in Tatooine trying to get you out of my head" he explains as Padme looks at him, confused.

"What were you doing in Tatooine?" she asks him as Bail answers her

"Trying to rescue children held as slaves" Padme gasps once more. If there was one more thing Padme held dear to her heart other than wanting to have her own children, was freeing children and stopping slavery.

"Ugh, what are you doing to me?" she asks him turning away before she straightens herself up, remembering Obi Wan. "Look, I...I'm sorry but it's not gonna happen" she informs him not looking at him except hearing him sigh

"That's fine. I'll walk away and I'll never bother you again" he assures her stepping towards her "But only if you tell me Obi Wan's willing to give you everything I am" he states. Padme pauses for a moment, remembering a recent conversation she had with Obi Wan where he argued about marriage, though she didn't want Bail to know that.

"Well, he is" she quickly replies "I mean marriage is all he talks about" she lies moving around her desk "In fact, I'm the one making **him **wait!" she cries. This surprised Bail.

"You are?" he asks "Why?" he adds seeing Padme fumble for an answer

"Why?" she repeats thinking for a moment "Because of the Senate" she points out although Bail didn't quite understand her response whilst Padme was left feeling flustered by what had just happened.

If only she knew what Obi Wan had been planning

* * *

The following day and with a day off from the Senate, Padme decided to spend a day with her sweet boyfriend Obi Wan. They had decided to head down to Dexter's Diner, of course unable to Obi Wan, Padme's encounter with Bail was still on her mind and unknown to Padme, Obi Wan was once again going to insist that marriage wasn't for him.

Padme had just taken another bite of her meal they had been sharing before she spoke "So that marriage stuff you were saying yesterday you don't really believe that, do you?" she asks him seeing him nod in response

"Sure I do" he admits "In fact, I think the whole concept of marriage is unnatural" he tells her picking up another piece of food from the plate "I mean look at shaaks" he randomly points out "Let's take a second here and look at shaaks" he explains seeing Padme give him a horrific look at him as he goes on "Shaaks don't mate for life. I mean a shaak can have 100 sexual partners in a lifetime" he tells her "And that's just an ordinary shaak, not even a shaak that's good at sports" he jokes.

Padme, meanwhile, attempts to wrap her head around what he is telling her. "Wait a minute" she replies shaking her head "Are you honestly telling me that you may never want to get married?" she asks as Obi Wan shakes his head

"Well, never say never, but probably...yeah never" he confesses, though he knows he is lying, she thinks he is being truthful. Padme's jaw drops as she attempts to understand what she had just realized

"Oh my god!" she cries "Then what are we even doing?" she asks "What is this?" she adds seeing Obi Wan wave his hands before her,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he exclaims "What is all this pressure?" he asks her "Is this some new strategy?" he asks her "Why don't you put down your copy of _**The Rules**_?" he asks her "Huh, man trap?" he taunts but Padme has decided she has had enough.

"You know what" she tells him I gotta go" she snaps tossing her napkin aside, she reaches her for her cloak and hurries from the diner not seeing the patrons seated at the counter close to them, look over at Obi Wan who has remained seated at the table, eating their meal.

He smirks back at them, "It's okay. I got a plan" he re assures her but was it already too late to implement his new plan?


	3. Chapter 2: Potential Disaster

**Chapter 2: Potential Disaster**

Upset over Obi Wan's attitude to marriage, Padme decided to sought the advice of her friends, one of them being Satine. Recently the apartment Satine had been sharing with Ahsoka, had been damaged and so now she was living with Anakin.

Anakin, meanwhile, had acquired a brand new starship something which Anakin couldn't want to test out because he loved to fly and was a brilliant pilot. He had even brought a pilot outfit which he was now wearing. He was tinkering with a new modification that he was going to add to his ship when Padme entered the apartment.

"Hey Padme" he smiles placing the item down and getting to his feet as Padme is unable to take him seriously in his new uniform, running her hands through her hair. "Have you seen Satine?" she asks "Or a mirror?" she adds

Anakin looks down at his outfit, smirking, "This is for my ship, pretty cool huh?" he asks still grinning however Padme didn't have time to appreciate it

"Yeah, it's great" she softly replies, though in a tone that showed she didn't care however Anakin wasn't about to let her go without talking.

"Whoa, what's the matter?' he asks her "Talk to the pilot" he adds. Padme stares at him confused before she sighs

"Just realizing I'm in a dead end relationship" she tells him as Anakin immediately knows she's referring to Obi Wan however unlike her, Anakin knows that Obi Wan is only _pretending _ to throw Padme off the marriage trail

"Obi Wan giving you a hard time huh" he replies as Padme then goes on

"It's not like I don't want to get married tomorrow but I want to believe that I'm in a relationship that is going somewhere and that is _**not **_wasting my time" she admits as Anakin just shrugs

"You know Obi Wan" he simply replies as Padme scoffs

"No, I don't know Obi Wan" she corrects him "Not anymore" she adds folding her arms and moving past her friend "It's like something's changed" she tells him as Anakin tries to offer his suggestion

"Maybe _you _changed" he replies as Padme looks back at him confused

"I didn't change" she assures him as Anakin shrugs once more

"Maybe that's the problem" he tells her as Padme looks at him confused

"What?" she asks in disbelief as Anakin decides to explain himself further

"Look, Obi Wan is a complex fellow. One who is unlikely to take a wife" he explains as Padme tries to understand what her friend is telling her

"What does he think does he think I'll just wait around for nothing?" she asks as Anakin goes on

"Padme, face it" he replies in a firm voice "Obi Wan is against marriage and always will be" he concludes not knowing Padme still has someone who wants to marry her. She brushes past him

"Yeah well, there's some people who do want to marry me" she confesses moving towards the door stunning Anakin

"There are?" he asks curiously seeing her spin back around towards him

"Yeah, Bail" she replies. Anakin's eyes widen in surprise, this was **not **suppose to happen to the plain

"Bail says he wants to marry you?" he asks seeing her fold her arms smirking and nodding in agreement as Anakin then asks "And Obi Wan's telling you he hates marriage?" he asks seeing her nod

"That's right" she smiles. Anakin then realises he needs to break the plan and hopefully change her mind.

"Obi Wan loves marriage!" he exclaims. Padme is confused even more, her eyes widen,

"You **just **said he hates marriage!" she argues "That he's a complex fellow who's unlikely to take a wife!" she reminds him "That he's against marriage and always will be!" she adds as Anakin tries to retract his words

"You got that from what I said!?" he exclaims in disbelief before Padme in frustration, storms from the apartment. First Obi Wan and now Anakin, Padme didn't even want to know what was going on but she needed to talk to someone sensible.

And Anakin needed to get a hold of Obi Wan and fast! Before Bail had the chance to propose to Padme and take her away from his friend completely.

* * *

Unaware of the conversation Anakin had shared with Padme, Obi Wan returned back to the apartment he shared with Padme quietly and innocently, still with his secret plan in motion. Though he was unprepared for what he was about to face.

Anakin was already inside the apartment, having desperately tried to contact his friend. He quickly shut off the comlink when he saw Obi Wan walk through the door.

"Where the hell have you been!?" he exclaims startling his friend but Obi Wan kept calm, especially after realizing what Anakin was still wearing.

"I was building a lightsaber holder with Mace Windu" he jokes. Anakin stares back at him blankly for a moment before realizing he was referring to his outfit

"Bail told Padme he wants to marry her!" he exclaims as Obi Wan steps closer towards him, trying to not believe what he had just heard

"What?" he asks him as Anakin goes on

"Yeah, yeah, I've been trying to find you to tell you to stop messing with her!" he snaps confessing "And maybe I would have if these damn ship shoes didn't keep coming off!" referring to his new shoes as Obi Wan is still trying progress the real problem

"Oh my god!" he cries referring to Bail and Padme as Anakin nods, still thinking about his shoes

"I know they suck!" he agrees. Obi Wan then only rolls his eyes, before he brings the subject back to the problem that was now unfolding

"He's not supposed to ask my girlfriend to marry him!" he exclaims "I am!" he snaps as Anakin only agrees

"I know!" he cries as Obi Wan sighs

"What-?" he starts to stutters before he suggests an idea "You know what I'll do? I'll go over there and kick his ass!" he announces, he pauses for a moment before he then goes on "Will you help me?" he asks feeling he'd be more stronger with a friend there.

Anakin stares back at him "Look, Obi Wan, I don't think us getting our asses kicked is not a solution" he explains going on "Look, just go and find Padme" he simply tells him as Obi Wan sighs. He was right.

"You're right" he replies hurrying past his friend towards the bedroom "I'm going to go get the ring, I'm going to go find her..." he pulls out one of the drawers in the side table beside the bed and pulls out the white ring box "And I'm just going to propose!" he exclaims rushing back out of the bedroom into the kitchen and past Anakin. He was right about to leave when Anakin stopped him,

"Dude, dude, dude!" he calls out to him seeing Obi Wan halt in his steps turning back towards him as Anakin goes on "Let me know about that lightsaber holder, it might be good for the ship" he tells him. Obi Wan just sighs and instead of wasting him replying, rushes out of the apartment hoping to find Padme before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions and Confrontation

**Chapter 3: Decisions and Confrontations**

Whilst at the same time, unaware of what had happened between Padme and Obi Wan, Bail Organa was relaxing in his apartment reading one of his books and smoking a cigar. He was surprised when he heard the knock at the door before he rose to his feet, placing the book down on the table before him and placing his cigar onto its tray.

Bail then moves over towards the door, sliding it open to reveal Padme, standing there.

"Hi" she softly tells him as he smiles back at her, slipping his hands into his pockets

"Hi" he replies as Padme shifts uncomfortably, lowering her head

"I don't know why I'm here" she admits as Bail only tilts his head at her

"I didn't ask" he kindly replies before he then asks "You want to come in?" as Padme shrugs once more

"I don't know" she admits as Bail simply replies back

"Oh, okay, I'll just leave the door open and go sit on the couch" he explains turning back towards his couch and takes a seat right as Padme sighs before she steps into the apartment

"Obi Wan is such an idiot!" she exclaims. This brought Bail to his feet, and interested

"Drink?" he asks her seeing Padme nod as she moved to close the door

"Year, shurra on the-" she is cut off by Bail finishing her sentence

"Rocks, with the twist? I remember" he tells her moving her to make her drink as Padme moves over towards the couch, she notices the cigar in its tray-something she never liked about Bail when they were dating

"You still smoking cigars" she notes seeing him look back at her,

"No, that's my..." he pauses trying to find the right word "Art" seeing her only nod before he quickly adds "If it bothers you, I can put my art out" he suggests as Padme shakes her head

"No, that's okay" she simply replies as he goes back to making her drink. "So Padme, let me ask you a question" he begins to say "Ever since we broke up, do you ever think about me?" he asks as Padme shifts in her seat.

"Actually I thought about you, a couple of months ago" she begins to tell him surprising him

"Really?" he asks in surprise before she goes on

"Yeah, but it's because I had that business meeting and I don't like the Senator I'm working with" as Bail chuckles softly before he asks

"Who is it?" seeing her cringe

"Rush Clovis" she replies as Bail scoffs,

"Yeah, he's no good" referring to a few bad deals Rush had done in the past however Bail wanted to get back to his original question

"Do you ever think about me, in a non Senator way?" he asks looking back at her, seeing her lower her head,

"No" she tells him as he nods,

"Ah" he should have expected that response before he hears her go on "Because getting over you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do" she confesses attempting to hold back tears at the same time Bail continues to make her drink listening

_"Wow" _he mouths to himself as he goes back to making her drink as she remains quiet on the couch. It made him wonder if she was here to talk or would she really consider getting back together with him?

* * *

A short time later and still at Bail's apartment, now with her drink, Padme started to admire Bail's collection of beautiful artworks and statues.

"I miss this apartment" she confesses "Now, this is a grown up's apartment. I should be with a grown up, you know what I mean?" she asks as he moves over towards her with his drink

"Yeah, you're saying you need to be with someone more mature" he replies seeing her nod as he goes on "Maybe someone with..." he pauses "a well respected Senator" he reminds her

Padme ponders for a moment before she places her drink down, "You know, let's face it" she tells him "I'm not a kid anymore. I need to be with someone who wants the same things that I do" continues stepping towards him "Coming to my office and telling me you love me. I want that!" she exclaims before she angrily snaps "Talking about shaak sex over lunch, I don't want that!" as Bail nods,

"I think that's fair" he only tells her taking a sip of his drink as she stares back at him

"Fair?" she asks him, "Please, don't even talk to me about fair" she tells him going on to explain "Fair would be you wanting to marry me back then" going on "Fair, would be Obi Wan wanting to marry me now" waving her hands before him "Believe me, nothing about this is far. Nothing" she snaps

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" she continues to repeat before Bail moves forward to pull her into an embrace

"Shh, it's okay" he tells her, holding her close before he hears her snap one last time

"Nothing" she mutters. It is all silent before she pulls back before she looks up at him, knowing now she needs time to think

"I don't know, I don't know" she admits as he only nods

"I know" as she stutters once again,

"Yeah, I-I-I have to figure some stuff before I can" she confesses reaching for her cloak as he only remains still

"I understand, take as much time as you want" he explains as she moves over towards the door just as he follows her "10, 20 minutes, if you need it" he insists smirking "I'll be here, no smoking" he assures her however Padme doesn't respond and quietly leaves the apartment.

This was going to be one of the biggest decisions of her life, she needed to discover who she truly loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with?

* * *

As the afternoon rolled into the evening, Padme had still _**not **_returned to Bail's apartment and so he waited, drink in one hand and cigar in the other. Of course, when the knock came at the door, Bail immediately sprung to his feet, putting out his cigar and his drink down on the table moving to open the door.

Only it wasn't the person he expected. It was Obi Wan and he was not amused. "Obi Wan" he spoke as Obi Wan only glares at him

"Where is she?" he asks him, "I'm not scared of you" he tells him brushing him as Bail sighs

"She's not here" Bail simply replies adding "And please come in" closing the door at the same time Obi Wan notices the drink on the table,

"Shurra on the rocks, with a twist, on a coaster?" he observes scoffs "Padme!" he calls out thinking she may be hiding in one of the rooms "Padme!" looking around as Bail sighs

"Okay, she was here" he tells him "But she left" he adds as Obi Wan then asks

"Well, where did she go?" looking back over at him. Bail then shrugged

"She said she had to think things over" he only tells him as Obi Wan sighs in frustration

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. I thought you were a good guy" he points out as Bail shrugs once again

"Look, nothing happened" he assured him hearing Obi Wan scoff

"Nothing happened, nothing?" he asks "You didn't tell my girlfriend that you loved her" he reminds him as Bail nods innocently

"Well, all right, one thing happened" he admits as Obi Wan goes on

"You know what you did?" he asks him "My girlfriend is out there, thinking things over" he points out "**You **made my girlfriend think!"he angrily cries. Bail remains calm,

"Well, I'm sorry" he tells him as Obi Wan then wonders

"What's to think about?" he asks out loud "I love her" he confesses as Bail then explains

"Well, apparently I'm willing to offer her things that you are not" he informs him but unfortunately he was wrong as he was about to find out

"But I **am **willing to offer her those things. This was just a plan, you know a way to throw her off so when I offered her all these things, she'd be surprised" he admits. Bail realises what he is saying before he nods

"Well if it helps, it worked **very **well" he jokes as Obi Wan isn't laughing but shakes his head, turning back towards the couch

"It was working till you turned up, you big tree" he grumbles going on "This isn't fair" he looks back over at Bail "You had your chance with her and you blew it!" he reminds him continuing "And this is **my **chance with her and I'm not going to blow it because we are meant to be with each other" adding "And this has all just been one **huge **mistake!" he cries taking a seat down on the couch "I was going to propose tonight" he admits

Bail slowly moves closer towards him "You were going to propose?" he asks as Obi Wan takes the ring box out of his pocket,

"Yeah, I even got a ring" he tells him "Did you get a ring?" he taunts as Bail shakes his head

"No, I don't have a ring" he assures him before he knows what he must do. "You go get her" he tells him "And can I give you a piece of advice?" he asks him seeing Obi Wan look back at him as he goes on "And if you do get her, don't let her go" he warns her. "Trust me" he adds

Obi Wan, unable to believe he is hearing this words from Bail "You know Bail, you are a good guy" he confesses as Bail agrees

"I know, I **hate **that" he admits. Obi Wan now noticing what he wanted to do all along, gets up off the couch and races straight for the door, but not before he ducks back in, realizing he left the ring on the couch. Bail holds it up for him seeing Obi Wan take it from him and races off hoping to catch Padme at their apartment.


	5. Chapter 4: A True Surprise

**Chapter 4: A True Surprise**

As night fell across the city, Obi Wan raced straight from Bail's apartment straight to his apartment, hoping Padme was still there where he would propose to her. As the elevator opened up onto the floor where their apartment was, Obi Wan raced down the hallway. He was inches from his door at the same time Anakin was exiting his apartment, bag of garbage in his hand

"Dude" Anakin speaks up stopping Obi Wan in his tracks seeing Obi Wan itching to keep moving, one hand on the door knob

"I gotta find Padme" he only tells him however Anakin had some news for him, though judging by his voice tone, it wasn't good.

"She's gone" he only replied seeing Obi Wan back towards him, confused by what he just meant

"What?" he asks as Anakin explains further

"She had a bag and she left" he tells him seeing Obi Wan turn around to face,

"What are you talking about?" he asks, wondering why Padme would just take off without trying to talk to him seeing Anakin continue on

"She was all crying. She said you guys want different things and she needed time to think" as Obi Wan felt the tears in his eyes, as he then points out

"Why didn't you stop her!?" he exclaims "Why didn't you tell her it was a plan?" he asks him as Anakin then points out

"I did!" he cries "I told her everything. She wouldn't believe me" he admits as Obi Wan couldn't believe what was happening

"Well, where-" he stutters "Where did she go?" he asks hoping she hadn't gone too far as Anakin then answered him

"To her parents and she said you shouldn't call" he tells him before he then quickly adds "But if I were you, I would" he informs him. Obi Wan felt sadness wash over him

"I can't-Can't believe I ruined this" he confesses as Anakin hated seeing his friend this way,

"I'm so sorry, man" he tells him placing one arm on his friend's shoulder seeing Obi Wan remain quiet, still upset, then turns back towards the door to open it. The door slides open allowing Obi Wan to step inside, Anakin remains at the entrance watching his friend enter, for the shock surprise of his life-

The apartment was dark, only lit by the beautiful yellow light of the candles which filled the apartment and there, standing just on the edge of the living area, stood Padme-she never left at all, in fact it was all a trick to turn the tables on Obi Wan.

Obi Wan looked around the room in complete awe, unable to believe what he was seeing. He looked over at Padme who gave him a small smile,

"You wanted it to be a surprise" she softly said before Obi Wan looked back over at Anakin seeing his friend cheekily smirk back at him before he exits the apartment sliding the door shut behind him.

Obi Wan then turns back towards Padme, moving towards her "Oh my god" he breathes, emotion in his voice before he then got another surprise, when Padme then dropped down to one knee, about to propose to him!

Padme looks up at him, "Obi Wan" she begins "In all my life..." her voice trails off, she struggles to hold back the tears, as she tries to continue "I never thought I would be so lucky..." she sniffs, pulling back her hair behind her eyes "As to...fall in love...with my best..." she cries as the tears fall down her cheeks "My best..." she is now overwhelmed with emotion, she snaps "There's a reason why girls don't do this!" she exclaims as more tears fall.

Obi Wan quickly joins her on his knees, taking her hands in his, "Okay, okay, okay" he speaks up, "I'll do it" he replies, trying to hold back his own emotions, he clears his throat "I thought..." he pauses as he chokes back the emotions "Wait, I can do this" he promises her seeing her smile back at him as he takes a deep breath

"I thought, that it mattered, what I said or where I said" he tells her "Then I realized the only thing that matters, is that you..." he pauses once more thinking of the right words to say "You make me happier, then I ever can be" he goes on, squeezing her hands gently as Padme sniffs softly hearing him go on "And if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way" he finishes.

Padme then watches as he slowly lets go of her hands, reaching into his pant pocket, to pull out the ring box bringing it out in front of her. Padme gasps, hands over her mouth watching him open up the box to reveal the beautiful ring

"Padme" he breathes "Will you marry me?" he asks seeing Padme almost at lost for words, but giving him a cheery smile

"Yes" she softly cries seeing him smile back at her before he takes the ring from the box, lifting her left hand and gently sliding the ring on her finger. Unable to stop smiling, Padme and Obi Wan then share a passionate warm kiss together before they embrace.

Padme then pulls back from Obi Wan, "I knew you were likely to take a wife!" she happily cries making him only smile before she wraps her arms around his neck once again as he holds her close. It was a perfect moment, just the two of them until they heard...

_"Can we come in yet, we're dying out here!" _it was Anakin, unknown to them, he never left the hallway and remained outside. Padme and Obi Wan got to their feet as Padme happily cried out,

"Come in, come in!" she tells them seeing the door slides open, revealing the excited faces of Anakin, Satine and Ahsoka, their eyes wide in eager anticipation

Padme smiles back over at them "We're engaged!" she exclaims seeing Anakin, Ahsoka and Satine cry out in excitement as Padme and Obi Wan move back over towards their three excited friends, all grinning and smiling at them.

The five friends all shared one happy group hug before Satine speaks up. "Oh, this is the least jealous I've ever been!" she cries happily. She was referring back to a conversation she had, had with Ahsoka earlier that day but now was not the time to bring that up, she didn't care.

Satine smiled back at Padme, one hand on her friend's shoulder, they all remained in their group hug before Ahsoka realises they're missing one more person

"Oh no wait!" she cries "This is wrong!" she tells them "Pre Viszla's not here!" she points out seeing them all go quiet, wondering if they should let him know the happy news

"Oh" both Padme and Anakin say before Satine was quick to respond

"Oh hell!" she snaps "He's done this three times" she reminds them "He knows what it's about!" she assures them

"Yeah!" they all agreed and once more shared another group hug together, just the five of them, one friend wasn't there but it wouldn't be long till he found out and at least, Anakin, Satine and Ahsoka were there to share the exciting thrilling news about two of their best friends.

Obi Wan had done it, with a few little bumps along the way, he had proposed to his beautiful girlfriend Padme. What more could he ask for?


End file.
